snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gidyun Yenorin
Gidyun Josef Yenorin was born 17th February 1979 to Abigail and Josef Yenorin, in Amsterdam, Netherlands. He had two siblings, that are both deceased; an older brother named Corin and a younger sister named Ava. He is currently living in Tutshill, England, with his wife Becca. He has four children, Jay and Norah who are from Becca's previous marriage and are both students at Hogwarts. Their adopted son Torie who is also at Hogwarts. And a 9 year old Emma. Personality and Appearance Pretty easy going man. He's a bit hesitant for anyone to know his history. Not many have excepted it and think he's lying so not many know. Things they Love: Becca, Emma, Torie, Norah and James, travelling, spending time with his family Things they Hate: Time Turners and anything having to do with time travel Dreams for the Future: To spend it with Becca and raise their children to become the best each one can be A mark on his right shoulder from when Voldemort was around. Scar on his upper left side of his chest from a gun shot wound, and a scar from being stabbed on his right side. A tattoo of a dragon that curls around his side. Education/Work History House: Slytherin Year: 1997 Favorite Classes: Potions, Charms, History of Magic Least Favorite Classes: Ancient Runes, Astronomy Extracurricular Activities: Gobstones OWLs Received In: Care of Magical Creatures = E, Charms = O, Defense Against the Dark Arts = O, Herbology = E, History of Magic = O, Muggle Studies = O, Potions = O, Transfiguration = O NEWTs Received In: Care of Magical Creatures = O, Charms = O, Defense Against the Dark Arts = O, Herbology = E, History of Magic = O, Muggle Studies = O, Potions = O, Transfiguration = O Place of Employment: DMLE, British Ministry of Magic Position: Department Head Field of Study: Time Room Employee in 1997-98, Italian Ministry - Accidents and Catastrophes Employee and eventually department head in 2074-76, transferred to the International Magical Cooperation in the Italian Ministry to work as an Ambassador to Magical Countries. Moved to London in 2080 and took the position as IMC's Department head. After almost 11 years in IMC he moved to MLE and has taken on the position of Department head of MLE. Timeline * 1979 - Born 17th February in Amsterdam Netherlands * 1989 - Moved to the Alps with his mom and siblings * 1990 - Started at Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin * 1994-95 - Triwizard tournament, met Marie from Beauxbatons * 1995 - Ran away to northern England, rather than attend the second half of his 5th year at Hogwarts * 1997 - ** Was caught by bad men and given the mark of the dragon on his shoulder for not supporting Voldemort ** Took his OWLs and NEWTs, applied in Ministry of Magic * 1998 - ** Worked in A&C as an intern ** Fought in the Ministry during the battle of Hogwarts * 1999 - ** Starting working in the Department of Mysteries Time Room ** Time Turner accident in June * 2063 - Appeared in Department of Mysteries Time Room testing room * 2074-2078 ** Started working as an obliviator in the Italian ministry ** Worked in IMC for a time as department head in Italian Ministry. His travels and language abilities had brought on the prospect of department head. ** When A&C's department head in the Italian ministry retired, Gid returned to A&C filling the position * 2078 - Met Becca Lee * 2080 ** February, engaged to Becca ** April, met Torie in a situation with his father ** August, Becca reunited with Norah and James ** September, Becca and Gid got married, and adopted Torie * 2081 ** Returned to England ** Took position as British Ministry's Department Head of IMC ** September, Emma was born * 2091 ** Took position as British Ministry's Department Head of MLE History Gidyun has a history most people do not believe. He was born in Amsterdam, Netherlands in the year 1979. He went to Hogwarts when he was in school from 1990 until 1997. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he went on to train to work in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable. Almost a year after joining the ministry, he was running a test on some new time turners when something went horribly wrong. He was brought decades into the future, and was never able to return to his own time period. Taking time to get to know the world around him, and what all had changed over the years, he found out about his mother and sister, and his girlfriend Maree who had died when she was only 40. Saddened and heartsick about all that had happened, he finally settled down after about 11 years of travelling the world, seeing places he'd only ever dreamed of seeing. Going to training in 2074-76 he started working in the Italian Ministry in Accidents & Catastrophes moving his way up to one of the youngest department heads in the ministry. Or maybe you would say oldest department heads. Working as the department head during that time he did a lot of training with level 2 especially after meeting the Head Auror Becca Lee. He is in all essence an auror in everything but his title. He is well trained in combat with his wand, a sword, muggle weapons as well as well trained in Jujitsu. He wanted to do more travelling though so he eventually transferred to International Magical Cooperation working as an ambassador to the magical countries, and taking a demotion so he could travel more. His knowledge of Wizarding history is very extensive. Having come from the Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort era he was determined and still is to continuing studying history. In 2078, he met Becca Lee. Having lost her own family a few months before when her husband left, she and Gidyun fell in love and were wed October 19, 2080. They adopted a young boy named Torie. Since then, Becca has been reunited with her children James and Norah, and they have had a daughter named Emma. Upon entering the time room testing area, Gidyun reached for one of the new time turners he'd taken from the worktop in the front room. Placing it around his neck he twirled it a quarter turn. He only planned on taking a 15 minute test on the time turner, figuring that was the only amount of time he would need. Watching as the room spun around him changing time, little did he know he wasn't going back 15 minutes, that he'd be actually going years into the future, never able to return to his own time. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department Head Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation